The Greatest Fan of your Life
by Phillexican
Summary: I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life.
1. James Arthur Potter

It takes all her will power to forget about him, but every time she looks at her son she can't help but to remember. Remembering the days they would sneak out of their dormitories just to be together. Remembering the days he would give her the most romantic evenings of her life. Just remembering those days was just enough to give her heart aches. She needed to banish those memories because they were the past and he deceived her. He fooled her into thinking that maybe, just maybe that someone might actually care for her. But like always, that will never happen.

Ginny looked at her son, James Arthur Potter, and smiled when he was playing with his toy trucks making sounds like "vroom". He looked exactly like his father except for his eyes. They were more of hazel than of bright green. It was in the middle of summer and yet outside it was pouring rain. Possibly making the air more humid than it was before.

"Mum may I go play outside in the rain?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea James. It's thundering outside."

James looked outside, scowling once thunder hit.

"Damn thunder always ruins my play time."

Ginny looked at her son with surprise and a bit of amusement, even though she shouldn't be. She couldn't remember saying that around James.

"James Arthur Potter, I don't want you to say that word again. It's not healthy for kids like your age."

James looked up at his mother with tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know that he wasn't allowed to say such a thing. He thought that maybe if his Uncle Ron could say it, then he could as well, seeing as Uncle Ron said it in front of him. Then James started to cry causing Ginny's angry face to turn into shame, knowing full well that her son doesn't know right from wrong. Picking James up, she started to caress his back softly, saying comforting words like, "It's alright baby, you didn't know."

Once he calmed down Ginny heard him breathing softly. Smiling, she walked upstairs towards James bedroom. Once she was inside she carefully put him down on his medium size bed, taking off his shoes and socks and tucking him in his soft blankets. Making sure to turn on his night light, Ginny walked outside of her son's bedroom shaking her head in amusement and walked outside the door, closing it with a soft click.

Walking down stairs and sitting on the couch whilst gazing at the fire, it was quiet without James making his usual loud noise. He may look like his father but his personality was nothing compared to him. James has the temper of a true Weasley, although without the bright red hair to finish it off. Ginny of course was thankful for that.

Looking around her living quarters, Ginny knew once again she had to clean everything. That's when magic kicks in. Once Ginny was satisfied, she went to the kitchen and started to make some dinner for her and James. Deciding to make his favorite so he wouldn't be mad at her all day, she set to make some Shepard's pie.

As soon as Ginny was done, Ron, the person she just wanted to see, flew out of the fire place with soot covering him from head to toe. Along with him is his fiancée, Catherine.

"Hey Gin, just wanted to stop by to see how you and James were doing. Where is James by the way?"

Catherine, noticing that Ron wasn't going to do anything with the soot, scourgified him, shaking her head with embarrassment.

"He's taking a nap after I got on to him for saying a curse word today. By the way, did you teach him how to say damn? If so, I'd appreciate it if you would stop."

Ginny stopped setting out the plates and utensils and put her hands on her hips, looking like her mother for a minute.

Ron looked at his sister sheepishly, he sure was guilty and he knew he couldn't hide it from Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny, I guess I must have slipped without knowing he was there. I promise I'll try to watch what I'm saying for now on."

"Ronald, you should have been watching what you have been saying before James was even born. I mean the amount of nieces and nephews! You should have some common sense."

"Gin, not to be rude or anything but Ron did say he was sorry. Really what's the problem? Knowing you, usually you would just let things go when someone apologizes."

Ginny sighed and sat down on the chair, rubbing her face with frustration. Catherine was right as always. Something was troubling Ginny and she doesn't want to talk about it, especially with her brother there listening. And when Ronald here's something, he immediately tells someone.

"I guess I'm just tired, is all really. I'm fine."

Ginny looked up to see James coming down the stairs with a tired expression on his face. When he saw Ron and Catherine he immediately ran down the stairs causing Ginny to stiffen, afraid that he might fall down.

"Uncle Ron! Cathy!"

James ran towards Ron's and Catherine's open arms engulfing him into a big embrace causing Ginny to smile sadly.

"This can't be the James that I know. The James that I know was shorter and a wee high."

James laughed at his Uncle Ron's antics.

"I am James Uncle Ron! Really I am. Tell him Cathy, tell him I'm James."

Catherine was laughing so hard at James comment. She thought that was the cutest thing she ever heard. Now she couldn't wait to have little kids.

"Of course this is James, I mean who couldn't tell it's you with your messy hair and chubby wittle cheeks!"

Catherine started to pinch James cheeks while he made funny faces at her.

"Ahhh! Mum help me, help me! I'm being attacked by the pinching claws of doom!"

"Alright everybody settle down. I've made some Shepard pie for dinner, would you care to dine with us?"

Ron looked at Catherine with pleading eyes. Shepard's pie was his absolute favorite and just missing the opportunity would surely kill his appetite.

Catherine rolled her eyes with annoyance but, she agreed to it so Ron wouldn't have a fit.

"Mind as well, knowing Ronald would have a fit worse than James here."

"You know what Cathy, Mum?"

Both women looked at James.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Well I think Uncle Ron here would be a great five year old if you ask me."

All three had a fit with James comment. Ronald just scowled, feeling quite offended.

A/N:

Well that's all for chapter1!

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to express yourselves because I want to write a decent story. But don't be too hard on me…Anyways I won't get to the main part of the story until future chapters…

Please Review my story!

I think it's very important so I'll be able to know if I'm doing well!

Thanks,

Phillexican


	2. Enough heart aches in one day

Everybody sat back and relaxed in the living quarters, content with Ginny's cooking. James was playing with his toy trucks with Catherine while Ginny and Ron sat back and watched the two of them, Ron already falling asleep. Catherine caught Ron bobbing his head back and forth and decided it was time to leave.

"Well Gin it looks like Ronald here can't handle the evening so it's best we leave now."

Catherine stood up from where she sat on the floor and quietly walked towards Ron who was already sounding asleep.

"Ron…Ronald come on, let's go home. You're already falling asleep."

"We're leaving already? I haven't had the chance to play with James yet."

Catherine rolled her eyes, she was starting to become frustrated and impatient.

"Ronald, honestly quit acting like a five year old and let's go."

Ronald finally listened to Catherine and got up from the couch and stretched his tired muscles. James finally realized that his Uncle and Catherine were getting ready to leave and he wasn't ready for them to go yet.

"Uncle Ron, Cathy where do you guys think you're going?"

Ron squat down until he was leveled with James height.

"Well James it's time for us to go. Besides you don't want old Uncle Ron to stay here all day do you?"

"Sure I do Uncle Ron. I could share my bed with you. All I have to do is ask Mum if she could make it bigger for the both of us. Then we could watch movies and play with my trucks and my other toys too. I promise I'll share just don't leave me yet. It's not time to go."

James looked at his uncle with pleading eyes. He hasn't seen his uncle for a week; usually he visits him everyday, just so they could just play.

"How about you spend the night with Cathy and I so we could play all we want. If we stay here mummy here would make us go to bed early."

James eyes lit up with happiness. He was going to spend the night with his uncle. That was the most exciting thing he would be doing, that is if Ginny would let him. James turned around and faced his mum and started to give her the "puppy eyes." James "puppy eyes" affected everyone if he wanted something really bad. Surprisingly it even worked with Ginny which is saying something because she is one stubborn woman.

"Alright you have my permission but, you behave well James. I don't want to hear stories that you've been misbehaving understand?"

"Yes mum."

Ginny smiled and hugged her son. She quickly gathered his belongings and gave it to Catherine while James and Ron were out into his chest box picking which toys they could play with.

"Catherine is this alright with you? I mean you must have a busy schedule tomorrow, being Monday and all."

"I mean, I don't mind at all. Tomorrow I get off work earlier than usual and Ronald has it off tomorrow. So, it won't be a problem, we could handle James."

"If you both feel like you need a break I could just floo over to your house and I could just…"

"Ginny its ok, just tell me what his schedule is and we'll be fine."

Ginny nodded reluctantly and went to find a pen and paper to write down James schedule. When she found one, she scribbled down what James needed to do and gave it to Catherine.

"Catherine, if James wakes up sobbing please floo me. I'm the only one he'll talk to."

"Ginny tomorrow afternoon at the new coffee shop in Hogsemade, meet me there and we'll just talk, ok?"

Ginny nodded, knowing that Catherine wants a full explanation about her problems. She really needed this because Merlin help her she'll go insane.

Once James was set everybody gathered into the fireplace. With a hug goodbye and a direct call to where they wanted to go all three were gone, making the house feel all quiet and making Ginny more depressed than she ever felt. Walking around aimlessly, Ginny decided to take a shower and go through her attic to clean up. She was that hopeless without the company of her only son.

As soon as Ginny was done taking her shower, she felt a little better than she was before but, just a little. She went upstairs and pulled onto the rope that was attached to a door up on the ceiling. She tugged on it until stairs led up toward the attic. She slowly climbed up on it, cautious so she wouldn't hurt herself. When she was fully in the room, she began with the first box her eyes set on.

The box was just plain cardboard. Once she looked inside the things were nothing but plain. This particular box held her gown from the ball that was held for the Triwizard Tournament. She smiled when she remembered Neville kept stepping on her foot causing the both of them to fumble a lot. She never did understand why people continuously made fun of him. He was the sweetest guy she knew. Probably the sweetest of all the male population in Hogwarts.

Along with her gown was her diary. Ginny stroked her diary with affection. This particular diary was set after the Chamber of Secrets. She bought it herself with the money she saved up from Birthdays and Christmas'.

The last item in the box was a picture frame. The picture frame though, collected dust from being in the box very long so Ginny wiped it and with a glimpse she immediately dropped it, chipping of the decorations and slightly breaking the glass. She couldn't believe she saved that picture. Ginny covered her eyes and willed herself not to cry and be strong. After 5 years since that day, Ginny never let it go. Maybe it's the fact that he never bothered to say, "I'm sorry."

Ginny grabbed the picture frame with slightly shaking hands and put it on the very bottom of the box along with her gown and diary. She put this particular box all the way at the back and walked out of the attic and closing the door, she had enough heart aches in one day. Deciding that she was tired, Ginny walked to her bedroom and went into her covers, feeling very lonely indeed. Thank goodness she started work later on in the week. With many thoughts in her mind, she fell into a fit full sleep, having dreams that have occurred before.


End file.
